Fathers, Superheroes, and Tiger Plushies
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Tiger and Bunny fic! SPOILERS UP TO EPISODE 10! A one Miss Kaede Kaburagi was quite certain that she hated her father...She had a very tough time seeing how her father's job could be protecting her in any way. -A Father's Day fic.


_**Fathers, Superheroes, and Tiger Plushies**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

_**Disclaimer: All the characters, settings, and etc. belong to ©Sunrise, Viz Media, Manga Entertainment, and Siren Visual.**_

**SPOILER WARNING: UP TO EPISODE 10!**

_A/N: This is one of my first _Tiger and Bunny_ fanfics, so I'm still trying to get a feel for the characters. Anyway, this is a bit of a Father's Day fic, because Kotetsu definitely deserves one. I hope you enjoy the fic!_

-()-

A one Miss Kaede Kaburagi was quite certain that she hated her father. That, at least, was what her mind was telling her. Added to that was the fact that, whenever Kaede mentioned how her father always picked his job over her to her friends, they would always vehemently proclaim, "Ugh, what a horrible father you have!"

When she would offhandedly say that he still talked to her as if she were a little kid, her friends would all nod their heads in agreement, and with sighs and frowns, remark that their parents did not realize that they weren't five anymore, too. Her friends would moan and groan about how their parents had no idea about the things they liked or style or current trends or anything else like that, and Kaede always found herself bobbing her head, agreeing with every complaint.

But, of course, it was here where her heart would interfere with the conclusions her mind made about her father. You see, her heart was quite certain that she loved her father dearly. She knew he tried his hardest, especially after her mother passed away, and she knew that he always had good intentions when he bought her something, regardless of how lacking in style or childish it was. And it was for this reason that one of Kaede's most treasured items was the first gift that she could really remember her father giving her: a stuffed animal. To be precise, it was a stuffed tiger plushie. It was secretly her favorite out of all her stuffed animals, more so than even the ones she had received from her grandmother and friends over the years.

So today, when she couldn't find it, and when her father called her, made plans, and then cancelled on her _yet again_. Kaede found herself locked up in her room, curled up on her bed, and pouting the day away. The lecture that she got from her grandmother about how her father's job was "very important" and that he was "protecting her" and "caring for her" in his own way, had only made her mood sour even greater than before.

Kaede had a very tough time seeing how her father's job could be protecting her in any way.

-()-

Kaede had never been one to really watch HEROTV, even when Barnaby showed up on the scene. Then she would just read articles or watch clips concerning him. To put it quite simply: the show was just something that never really interested her. She had, of course, been infinitely grateful when Barnaby had saved her that one time at the ice skating rink, but even then her interest had never peaked enough for her to really want to watch the show.

Now she wished she had.

Maybe then she would have realized sooner what kind of job her father really had.

Here she was now, having once again been rescued, this time from fire and brimstone and all that horrible stuff (because, really, her luck was always just _horrible_ when she came into the city), and she felt that familiar metal of the hero suits underneath her. Except, this time it wasn't Barnaby who saved her, but rather Wild Tiger.

And when he asked, rather desperately, if she was okay, Kaede had no doubt in her mind that the voice coming from that suit belonged to her father. The shock of the whole situation had left her rather speechless, and so he asked her again. After hearing his voice for a second time, Kaede didn't even have a shadow of a doubt that the man under that suit was her father, so wiggling free of the (extremely tight) grasp he had on her, her arms instantly reached up towards his face.

After much fumbling and swatting and all around general disorientation and confusion, Kaede finally lifted up the suit's mask and uncovered her father's face. She was so overwhelmed by everything that she started to cry, and then those tears turned into hiccupped laughter as she took in the sight of her father's masked appearance: did he really think that a face mask like that would hide his identity when he was outside of his suit?

She felt the desire to hug her father, especially when her father called out to her in such a pathetic sounding voice, and so she did. And even though she was hugging metal, and even though there was a suit between herself and her father, Kaede was positive that this was the closest she had ever been with her father, the superhero.

-()-

It was later that night when her father came into her room, his lips set in a permanent glower, that Kaede became aware of the fact that she was quite certain about something now.

She had learned early that evening that he hadn't wanted her to know about his job because 1. He didn't want her getting placed into any type of danger because of her knowing about it and 2. The identities of superheroes were meant to be kept secret. Or so he said. Now, while Kaede found the first reason to be valid, the second one was just old fashioned and silly in her mind, but she had a new found respect for her father, so she hadn't told him that. Yet.

So she allowed herself to just enjoy her time with her father and it was then: when he was in her room, wishing her a good-night, feet stumbling over the clothes she had thrown all over her room at one point or another, and finding underneath one particularly large pile her precious stuffed tiger plush that she realized that she was quite certain that she really, really, _really_ did love her father dearly.

Though, watching him pick up the tiger plush and start using it to talk to her made her roll her eyes and also really, really, _really_ wish he would stop treating her like a kid. She would have to bring that up later, too.

-()-

_A/N: Please let me know what you thought of it in a review and take care! _

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
